Mai's Camping Trip
by Di.M.H
Summary: A camping trip gone wrong what starts out as a search and recue mission turns into a case. Mai joins the others for a case that they haven't come across. Will they defeat this threat or will they lose their lives? find out ONESHOT GHOST HUNT!


_Mai's camping trip_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this maybe my weirdest story yet but i hope enjoy it, see what happens when Mai goes camping with her school and hat happens when she mets the others for a case that leads to Naru doing somethign stupid, what is it? you're have read to find out, anyway please review, i hope you enjoy it, bye bye see ya next time, oh and don't forget to look for Dark Sea of Blood the third part of the whiter panther saga coming soon, thank you again and please review," **

The bus was full with students waiting to go hoping for the greatest advance of a lifetime but for me this wasn't an advance. I saw it as a way get away from it all. The cases were getting hard and dangerous. I was surprised when Naru told me that I could have some time off this weekend. I looked out the window and saw that the school's grounds were filled with students. I heard something sitting down beside me. I turned to see my friend Aoi with a big smile on her face. "I've been looking forward to this trip all year," she said. I nodded smiling back. "We're finally juniors," she said happily. I sighed and nodded again.

"Pretty soon we're be done with school." She was daydreaming about life after school. Her dream was to get married to her boyfriend Rai right after high school. What do I have planned when I get out of school? Well, I plan on working at SPR still and studying the paranormal in college but if Naru had his way I would never go to school. The bus was soon filled to the back of students. Uchina-sensei made her way onto the bus. She smiled at us. "You all ready for this trip?" she asked. We all cheered loud. "Then let's get this show on the road," said the driver starting the bus. I sat in my seat with Aoi beside me. "So, Mai," she said leaning forward toward me. "Is there a guy you like?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked nervously. "I was curious," she replied. "I do like a boy," I replied, "But he doesn't go to our school." I didn't give any more details. Aoi wasn't the kind of person to give up but I know what button to hit. We rode on the road. The bus was filled with chatter. Aoi was asleep with her head against the back of the seat. I laid my head against the window. The bus drove over bumps. I hit my head on the window. "Ouch," I murmured rubbing my head. Aoi continued to sleep. She could sleep through everything which made me a bit jealous sometimes. Uchina-sensei was making her usual check list. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She saw Aoi fast asleep and walked toward the back of the bus.

The bus came to a stop and we made our way off it. I looked around the camp site. A man dressed in a forest ranger uniform approached us. "Good day," he said, "I'm Zero Kero," he said. We all laughed. His name was really rare then amount the Japanese. "Stop laughing!" Hiro-sensei shouted at us. Kero-san just smiled. "I know my name sounds strange but that's what I was given. Anyway I am in charge of you all while you stay here this weekend. Now shall we get going to the cabinets?" We followed him laughing and giggling about what we thought was funny. We came to several cabinets. "You will be using this while you stay," he explained, "I got to call my boss please let me know if you need anyway."

He turned and walked away. Uchina-sensei handed us our cabinet number. I looked at my cabinet number it was cabinet 8. I walked to cabinet 8 and opened the door. I saw Aoi there. She wasn't alone. Two other girls I've never seen before were there. They looked at me then smiled. "Hey Mai," said Aoi walking toward me. "Isn't this great? We are sharing a cabinet." I nodded smiling. "Who are you?" I asked the two other girls. "I'm Ally," said one of the girls. "This is Abby." I smiled. "Hi I'm Mai," I replied. Aoi smiled.

"What should we do first?" she asked. I wasn't sure. "Guess we unpack," I replied. "We already did," said Abby. "Well, I haven't," I answered. "You're right Mai," said Ally," I'll help you." I thanked her. We put my stuff away. Aoi had run out to talk to Uchina-sensei. She came back smiling. "Let's go for a hike," she said. I looked outside. "Now?" I asked. "Yeah," she replied, "No one will know." "But we can't," said Ally, "We'll be breaking the rules." I agreed with her. I wasn't going to run off just because Aoi wanted to. "I'm in," said Abby. "But Abby," said Ally, "Dad will kill you once he finds out that you're already causing trouble." "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Abby replied. Aoi smiled. I was against it too.

"I'll pass on this Aoi," I said. "Suit yourself Mai," she said, "But I thought since you don't have parents then you wouldn't get trouble." "I would get in trouble," I growled. I hate it when mention that I have no parents like that. Aoi wasn't listening. "Let's go Abby," she said. They walked out the cabinet. I turned to Ally. "Are you and Abby sisters?" I asked. She nodded. "We are," she replied, "Twins really." That hit me hard for some reason. "What should we do?" I asked. Ally sighed and shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. The door opened and Uchina-sensei stepped in with Hiro-sensei. "Where is Aoi and Abby?" Hiro-sensei asked. "They went for a walk," I replied. Kero-san appeared into the room.

"When?" he asked. "A few minutes ago," Ally replied. "There's a ghost out there!" Kero-san cried. "A ghost?" Ally cried out in fear. "What do you mean a ghost?" I asked. His face turned white. "There was a girl who died in the woods a few miles away from here," he said, "They say her spirit walks the woods and if she comes across any unexciting camper…" he sat down in a chair. "What?" I asked. "She kills them by removing their skulls while their heads are still attached to their body," he continued. "That's just a ghost story," Hiro-sensei replied, "Ghost don't exist." "They do too," I replied. I turned to Kero-san. "I work for a ghost hunter," I said, "Let me deal with it. I know some warning magic."

He looked at me. "What can you do?" he asked. "Not much but I can't let Ally's sister and my friend get killed by a ghost of a girl." He thought about it. "Perhaps," he said, "But are you sure that you can do it?" "I'm not positive that I'll be affective but it's better than nothing. If any case maybe I can cleanse the spirit." "What's your name?" Kero-san asked. "Mai Taniyama," I replied. "While Taniyama-san," he said with a smile, "You seem like you know what you're talking about. Alright then let's see how good you really are." "Thanks," I smiled at him. "We can't let a student go out there alone!" Hiro-sensei shouted, "What would the school board say?" "I'll go with her," said Ally, "my sister is out there and if you don't do anything I'll lose her." "Thanks Ally," I replied. "I'll go with you girls," said Kero-san, "You need someone to show you around." "Thanks," we both replied.

Ally, Kero-san and I all left the camp site. A nearby forest ranger took over for Kero-san. We walked down the trail and Kero-san showed us. Ally fell onto the ground. "Ally," I said kneeling down at her side. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Kero-san helped her to her feet. "We should keep moving," he said. We nodded and followed him. We got to a cave. "This is where they found the girl's body," he said. I felt a hand on my back pushing me forward. "Mai!" Ally cried out, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine," I replied getting on my hands and knees. I got up to my feet. Kero-san ran to my side.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," I replied. "Look!" Ally cried out. I looked and saw Abby and Aoi near a wall close by the entrance of the cave. "Aoi!" I cried out. "Abby!" Ally shouted. "Aoi, are you guys okay?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aoi, "We're fine." "Why are you in here?" I asked. She looked over at the entrance. "We were just a few feet away from the camp site when a girl that looked to be around our age come out. She looked pretty scared about something then a shadow appeared and attacked us. We ran from it into this cave." "A shadow?" I asked. She nodded. "It had red eyes," Abby added. "Look!" Kero-san cried. I turned to see a shadowy figure of a man standing there in the entrance of the cave.

It made a knife out of the shadows around us. It ran toward us. I stood in front of the others and began to perform the nine cuts. The shadow stopped in its tracks and disappeared from the cave. "We have to keep moving!" I called out knowing that it wasn't finished. I helped Aoi to her feet. We ran down the trail toward the camp site. "We got to make it to the camp site!" Kero-san shouted. We found ourselves at a dead end. I turned around to see the shadowy figure standing behind. It must have followed us. I turned around and began to chat what Bou-san taught me. The shadow turned into many different shadows.

The next thing I knew was being wrapped around the waist then up my body. "MAI!" Aoi shouted. I felt my body being squeezed like a snake choking the life out of it's pray. My vision gotten fuzzy as I fell to the ground. My friends' voices were fading further and further away. The world slowly faded from my eyes. The darkness of the shadows was all that remained. My body felt numb as I closed my eyes. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I remember thinking to myself before completely blacking out. _Naru, save me._

_I opened my eyes and saw a boy smiling down at me. "Gene?" I said sitting up. My head felt like I had slammed a pile of breaks onto it. "You alright?" the boy asked. His beautiful midnight blue eyes staring into mine with worry. "Yeah, I think so," I replied. I noticed spirit orbs flowing around us. "Gene," I said, "Are you going to show what to that girl that died here?" I asked curiously. "Would you like to know?" he asked, "My idiot brother isn't with you this time." "I know," I replied, "I wanted to do this and prove to Naru and the others but mostly to myself that I can do this all myself." He smiled. _

_"Then, take my hand," he said standing up and handing me his hand. I accepted and let him pull me up onto my feet. "Remember Mai," he said, "You could've done this yourself." I nodded. I closed my eyes and focused on the past. The next thing I knew when I opened my eyes was that the scene was different. I was back in the camp site. Gene stood beside me. I saw a girl around my age walking toward the woods. "Emma!" a voice cried out. Another girl around the same age appeared. "Come on let's go back inside," she said. The girl looked at her friend. "Don't be such a baby Crystal," she said. She walked toward the woods._

_The scene changed again. I saw the girl standing at the same dead end where I and my friends were at before I blacked out. She turned around and saw the same shadow of a man I saw standing there. She backed away as it came closer. I wanted to shout out but I knew this already happened. The shadow reached out a hand and touched the top of her head. I watched as the shadow removed her skull from her head without ripping the top of her open. I gasped in horror. Gene touched my shoulder. "This isn't an ordinary ghost," he said, "You're dealing with a demon." "I am?" I asked nervously. _

_"Warning spell won't help you," he said, "You need to run Mai." "But Gene," I said, "I can't abandon my friends when that thing can rip their skulls out their heads without ripping it open." "Alright," said Gene, "You have to promise me if it too dangerous that you'll run." "I can't promise you that Gene," I said, "If Naru taught me anything it's that we don't run away from a ghost." He smiled. "My idiot twin," he said, "He's rubbing off on you." He began to flow away. "Remember Mai," he said before disappearing. "You choose this.'_

"Mai!" a voice cried out. I opened my eyes to see Aoi, Ally and Abby all were over me. "Where am I?" I asked. Kero-san stood behind Aoi. "Hey there," he said, "You gave us quite the scar there. You alright?" I sat up onto a bed that I had been placed in. "Where are we and where's the shadow?" "We're in an abandon cabinet," said Kero-san, "As for that thing…" I looked over to the side to see a man that I recognize standing there. "BOU-SAN?" I cried out. "Yo," he said with a smile. "Where are you doing here?" I asked. Then the door opened and more people I knew came in. "Ayako! Masako! John! Yasuhara-san! What are you all doing here?" "This is our base," said Bou-san, "We were hired by the ranger headquarters to get rid of that spirit you ran into earlier." I wasn't too surprise.

Then who came in next was no surprise. "Hey Naru," I said, "Lin-san. Lin-san nodded. Naru glared at me. I jumped back. "What made you think that you could fight that thing?" he asked. "I'm sorry," I replied looking down at my hands. Bou-san touched the top of my head. "You're safe now," he said, "You should try and relax for now." "He's right," said John stroking my back. "If Takigawa-san and I didn't save you then you would be die." I was grateful to my friends to save me but I also felt useless as usual. "We should get back to work," said Naru after sitting down at my bedside. "John, you and Bou-san take Mai's friends back to the camp site." John nodded led the others back to the camp site. "I'll back for ya Mai," said Aoi. I waved her to go. "Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san," said Naru, "Search the east side of the forest. Yasuhara-san I need Intel. Lin check the monitors and info me if anything happens."

"Once John and Bou-san are finished with their task please take the west side of the forest." Bou-san nodded before following John out the door with the others. Naru and I were alone in the room. "I'm sorry Naru," I said still looking at my hands. Naru touched my hand with his. "You alright?" he asked. I sighed. "Yeah, thanks to Bou-san and John." He glared out the window. "Did you see anything?" he asked. "Oh you mean my dream," I replied. I explained to him everything about the shadow creature being a demon. "So, we may have our work cut out for us." I remembered something when I did the nine cuts on it.

The demon was glaring at me like he wanted to free. "I think it's just a ghost that got trapped here and is looking for a way on the other side by killing people. He thinks that's how he'll cross over." "You think that is why it kills?" Naru asked. "I know it sounds stupid but when I was performing the nine cuts it looked like it was trying to search for help." He sighed. "Alright," he said, "I believe you." I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. "You have the ability to tell things like this so I won't reject it." I smiled. "When the others get back tell them the same thing you told me." "Yes sir," I said happily.

The others looked at me like I'm crazy after I told them everything that I dreamt and thought. "You're nuts," said Bou-san. "What other reasons can we come up with?" Naru replied, "We already confirmed it with the girl's spirit through Hara-san that this thing did indeed kill her. If you have a better reason as to why then please tell us Bou-san." Leave it to Naru to shut anyone up. "Fine," said Bou-san, "But if that's not the reason then I'll just say I told you so." Ayako rolled her eyes. "What's our move Sibuya-san?" John asked. Naru looked up at him. "We find this demon and send it to where it came from," he replied.

We walked down the trail. Masako walked beside me. "It appears that the demon does want to cross over," she said. "Then, you agree with me?" I asked. "Yes," she replied, "The demon is a man that was cursed into the darkness of suffering and now he makes others suffer. He really wants this all to stop." I pointed out the cave where I first saw the thing. I walked toward the entrance. "I was over here," I said standing where I was when I saw it. "And it was other where John is standing now." John looked at the spot where he was standing. "You sure?" Ayako asked. I nodded. "Where were you when you did the nine cuts?" Naru asked. I felt a sliver down my spine when he spoke. "Right here," I replied.

I got in front of Masako. "I was trying to protect my friends from it." Masako stared at my back. "You did that and then?" Yasuhara-san asked. "We ran out the cave," I replied. "To where we found you," said Bou-san. I nodded. "Let's go," said Naru. We headed to where I tried to fight it again. Bou-san and John stood near the dead end. "This is also the same spot where I saw that girl get killed," I told Naru, "I think this spot right here it where he mostly does his kills." "You could be right," he replied. Masako's body tensed up. I turned around. "What's wrong?" I asked. I looked and saw it standing there

"Everyone!" Naru shouted. Bou-san, Ayako and John began started their rituals. Masako grabbed a hold of my arm. Yasuhara-san was behind Lin-san. Naru held out an arm in front of me. The shadowy figure turned to me and stared. "It thinks that Mai can save it," said Masako nearly squeezing my arm. I felt a sliver down my spine. The shadowy figure made shadowlike rope wrap around me. I let out a scream. "Mai!" Naru shouted. It pulled me down onto the ground. Masako almost fell with me but I made her let go before hand. It dragged me toward it. I reached out my hand. I felt something grab my wrist.

I looked up to see Naru holding onto my wrist. "Bou-san!" he shouted. Bou-san started chatting but it didn't give up. It dragged me closer and closer. Naru pulled me back toward him. Ayako grabbed my other wrist. The two of them pulled me toward them. Lin-san summoned his shiki. The shiki flew through the air but they weren't any use either. Yasuhara tried to help out while John did a prayer. Masako wrapped her arms around Ayako's waist to help. Then a dark, force pushed them all back. I cried out as I turned to face it. "That's it," said an angrily Naru. He stood up and stared it down. I felt the wind pick up suddenly.

I looked up to see that he was glowing. "Naru no don't!" Lin-san shouted. Naru held up his hands above his head and allowed golden colored energy flow through his palms. He slammed his fist downward toward the ground. The golden energy went flying toward us. I watched as it came toward us. I closed my eyes. I felt something lift me up from the ground. I looked up and saw Naru holding me bridal style. I looked over and saw that the shadow was being costumed by the golden light. Naru placed me down onto my feet. "You idiot," I said hitting him on the back. "You know what happens when you do that!" he didn't answer instead he fell forward. I quickly caught him with the shadowy creature being destroyed behind me. I looked and saw that it was gone. I looked over at Lin-san who came running over to us. "Naru!" he cried out as I handed him Naru's body.

So much for a camping trip I had thought. I got let out early because of what happened to Naru. I sat in the waiting area with Ayako and Masako. John and Yasuhara-san were going to get something to eat. Bou-san and Lin-san were in Naru's room. The door to Naru's room open and Bou-san and Lin-san appeared. "How is he?" Ayako asked. "He's stable," Bou-san replied. I sighed. "It's my fault," I said, "He used his powers to save me." Lin-san placed his hands on my shoulders. "Mai, calm down," he said, "You know how Naru feels about you." I nodded. "Then don't worry about it," he said, "This was something he acted out on emotions. There's no need to blame yourself." I nodded again. John and Yasuhara-san came back.

"How's Sibuya-san?" Yasuhara-san asked. "He'll be fine," said Bou-san. The doctor came out the room. "He's awake," he said, "You can see him now if you want." We thanked the doctor and made our way inside the room. Naru was sitting in his bed. He was staring at us. I walked toward him and kissed his cheek. "You had us worried there for a minute man," said Bou-san rubbing the back of his head. Naru looked away. He was back to his old self sooner than we realized. I sat down onto his bedside. "I'm sorry guys," said Naru. We all looked at him. It's rare to hear him apologize but when he did we all kept tags on it.

Naru sighed. "Well, the case is over and I feel like a fool letting my emotions get the better of me." "Hey no big deal man," said Bou-san, "You did it to save your girlfriend. We all understand that." I smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you Naru," I said. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe Mai," he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Naru," I said. "I love you too Mai," he said. He pulled away and pressed his lips against mine. I looked over to the others as he kissed me.

Bou-san, Ayako, John and Yasuhara-san were smiling. Masako turned away from jealousy while Lin-san smirked at us. I turned my attention to the boy kissing me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. We pulled away for air. I placed my head onto his chest. Bou-san took a picture as Naru held me in his arms. "This is one for the year book," he said. "I shouldn't have let you go," he said, "I was worried about you the whole time you were gone." I smiled. "I've missed you," I said, "I love you." We pressed our lips against each other's. The others were busy talking about what they would do over the weekend. For me; it was going back to SPR with my boyfriend. I knew I couldn't just leave him.

I love him too much. "You should go back," he said, "I'll just have to put up with it." I looked at him. "You sure?" I asked. He nodded. "It'll make it worthwhile when I see you again." I blushed and nodded. The others laughed. 'I love you Mai," he said. "I love you too Naru," I replied. We kissed again with more passion this time than before.

The bus was nearly half way full when Abby, Ally, Aoi and I got there. The four of us had hung out all weekend. "Thanks to you Taniyama-san, that we don't have this ghost problem," said Kero-san. "I'm not the one you should thank," I replied, "I'll let him know." He smiled. "Well, there's something else too," he said, "I kind of like you." "As a friend?" I asked. "No, more than a friend," he replied. I looked at him. He was close to my age but not my type and besides I have Naru waiting for me back home. "I'm sorry Kero-san," I said, "But I already have a boyfriend and I love him to no end." It's the truth on my part anyway.

"Oh," he said sadly, "Okay, I understand. Maybe I'll be your guide next year." I smiled. "Maybe, can we be friends?" I asked. "Sure," he replied, "See ya around Taniyama-san." "See ya around Kero-san," I replied making my way to the bus. Aoi was staring at me as I sat down next to her. "What?" I asked. "Why did you turn him down?" she asked. "I have a boyfriend," I replied, "And I'm not telling you because you won't let me live it down." "You're right," she said with an evil smile. "I'll get it out of you later." Abby and Ally sat in the seat beside us. The four of us talked as the bus drove away from the forest. I looked out the window. I was going to miss this place will not that much. I smiled and turned around to face the front.

"You can stop moving now," I said. Naru sat up staring at me. "What brought that on?" he asked. His bare skin glowing from the light of the candles. "I don't know," I replied. I was trying to hide a blush. "You seemed so tense. So I thought…." He chuckled. "You don't have to worry Mai," he said, "I'll be fine." "That's what you always say." He chuckled. "You're still tense," I said, "Let me do it again." I placed a hand on his bare shoulder. He grabbed my hand. "I'm fine," he said before placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. "I love you Mai," he said. "I love you too Naru," I replied, "Now either let me do it or put your shirt back on."

I rubbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes. He moaned with pleasure. His pale white skin was almost the same color of the flames around us. I stared into his eyes. "I'm done," I said, "Now please put your shirt back on." He chuckled. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked. "Yes," I replied blushing. He pulled me into a kiss. "There's something be afraid of," he said. He pulled me down onto his bed. I kissed his lips. He kissed me back. His bare skin against my shirt as he pulled me closer. The heat filled my body that I nearly explored from it. Naru wrapped one arm around me. God please let this end well.

The end,


End file.
